


goo

by gonnapop



Series: Pokémon Breeders [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Pokephilia, Pregnancy Kink, getting down and dirty with Ditto, goopreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: Other Pokémon laid eggs, or gave birth to live young. But as far as Dean could tell, his belly was full of... goo.





	goo

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 10,000 years late with goopreg*
> 
> well, here it is, as promised so long ago! I hope it was worth the wait.

In hindsight, maybe Dean shouldn’t have taken the scenarios he read about on seedy Pokephilia sites as practical advice.

If properly persuaded, he’d read, Ditto could make excellent sex toys. Their almost limitless ability to transform could be applied in a myriad of interesting ways.

Well, Dean happened to have a Ditto of his own—and once he broached the subject, Ditto wasn’t at all hard to convince. In fact, it seemed almost as eager as Dean was to get started.

The actual experience was even more pleasurable than he could’ve anticipated, for both of them. With Ditto’s help, he was able to sample a variety of exotic phallic objects, including a wide range of anatomically-correct Pokémon cocks—everything from Charizard to Nidoking.

Almost every night, he fucked himself enthusiastically with some new dick. It was better than any dildo, because the length inside of him was actually hot and throbbing, just like the real thing.

Together, they experimented with other, less conventional couplings: a Lickitung expertly eating his pussy, a Tangrowth fucking all his holes with twisting tentacles. Each night promised some strange new pleasure.

All told, Dean thought, it was harmless fun. The two of them were enjoying themselves, and enjoying each other.

And then he got pregnant.

 

* * *

 

“That’s it,” Dean moaned, his voice muffled against the mattress. He was kneeling on his bed, legs spread wide, ass raised, face buried in the sheets, while Ditto fucked him enthusiastically, with a Machamp’s enormous cock. The stretch was immense, but he was so wet and spread-open that Ditto was able to pump in and out easily. “Oh, fuck, just like that—yes, yes, harder—”

He came with a shout, his stiff clit untouched, pussy clenching around Ditto’s cock. It seemed to last forever. When the blood stopped rushing in his ears, Dean flopped onto his back, legs sprawling open as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt Ditto revert to its normal shape while still inside of him—slick and almost gelatinous, warm to the touch. For a moment, almost woozy from his orgasm, Dean thought nothing of it. But a minute passed, and Ditto didn’t slip out of him, the way it usually did when the sex was over.

“What, you didn’t finish?” he asked. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Ditto had come. No matter what shape it was in, it couldn’t produce semen, so there was no tell-tale spurt that signaled its orgasm. “I guess we can go again, but you’ll have to give me a minute—”

Dean broke off with a gasp when he felt Ditto push deeper into his cunt, still in its normal shape. The sensation was bizarre. He propped himself up on one elbow, reaching for his pussy in sudden alarm—but within a heartbeat, Ditto had disappeared all the way inside him.

“Whoa, there,” Dean said in a low voice. He pushed two fingers inside himself, probing cautiously, but felt nothing. There was movement deep inside, deeper than he could reach, and then a bloom of pain that made him gasp when Ditto pushed past some internal barrier. “What are you doing? Get out of there!”

There was no response. It was then that Dean started to worry.

He knelt and squatted in different positions for hours, rocking his hips, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, in an attempt to work Ditto loose. He huffed and pushed and strained, but for all his efforts, Ditto refused to budge.

The rational part of his brain told him to go to the hospital. There, he could have Ditto forcibly evicted from his body. But he would have to explain how it had gotten there in the first place, and there was no way he could tell a doctor that he’d been using a Ditto as a fuck toy when it suddenly decided to make itself at home in his uterus.

Ditto would have to make an exit eventually, he reasoned, if only to eat. Dean just had to wait it out.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Ditto was still inside him. He could feel it: a strange heaviness in his belly that he’d never experienced before. As he went about his day, he was constantly aware of Ditto’s presence. It was enough to drive him to distraction.

He tried to push Ditto out again that night, to no avail. Each day, it was the same story.

Two weeks later, Dean missed his period. In any other situation, he would’ve brushed it off as just being late, but as it was, he felt faintly anxious. Whenever he felt like the weight in his lower belly was getting heavier, he told himself he was imagining it, and that Ditto would decide to leave soon.

His period never came that month.

Six weeks after the incident—Dean had been tracking just how long Ditto had been inside him—he noticed that his small breasts were achy and sore, and that he was becoming oddly sensitive to smell. Full of dread, he finally decided to take a pregnancy test.

He’d never imagined that two blue lines could look so menacing.

If Dean had to guess, Ditto had been nestled inside his uterus for long enough that his body believed he was pregnant.

Well, shit.

 

* * *

 

The mass inside Dean’s belly seemed to grow denser and heavier by the day. Before long, if he lay on his back, he could see a small but noticeable bump between his hipbones. Pressing experimentally at his taut uterus, he sometimes felt Ditto press back, as if trying to communicate.

Other Pokémon laid eggs, or gave birth to live young. But as far as Dean could tell, his belly was full of... goo.

Generally speaking, Ditto reproduction was mysterious. It hadn’t been studied much, simply because Ditto were so secretive about it. No one had actually witnessed Ditto reproduction with their own eyes.

The handful of breeders who did attempt to study Ditto reproductive habits had all noticed the same thing: a single Ditto tended to disappear into warm, wet, enclosed spaces for some time, and eventually emerged with its young. Nobody knew for sure what the process was—some type of asexual reproduction, probably, budding or division—only that it resulted in more Ditto.

Well, that might explain it, Dean thought: Maybe the dark, wet heat of his cunt was so enticing to Ditto that it triggered its mating instinct, causing it to ensconce itself inside his womb. But knowing that didn’t help his current predicament.

Based on Dean’s research, no breeder had ever documented a Ditto sequestering itself for more than eight weeks. To his dismay, it had been almost four months now, and Ditto was still inside his ever-growing belly.

For a while, around the two-month mark, Dean noticed restless movement, a kind of downward pressure, as if Ditto was trying to get out. However, the mucus plug that sealed Dean’s cervix blocked any possible exit.

Dean could only assume that Ditto had planned to stay inside of him for the usual amount of time, and then emerge with its young. It clearly didn’t anticipate that Dean’s body, in response to what it interpreted as a pregnancy, would plug itself up, effectively trapping Ditto inside.

Well, at least he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t gotten quite what they bargained for.

 

*  *  *

 

By the end of each day, Dean felt fuller and heavier than he had in the morning. He grew rounder by the week, and his breasts swelled up with milk, not realizing that there would be no baby to feed. Sometimes he felt the mass rippling inside him, as if testing the confines of his womb. He wondered if the heavy goo constituted only one Ditto at this point, or it was already separated into individuals.

“You’d better stop growing soon,” Dean warned one night. He was propped up in bed, massaging his enormous belly. It wasn’t hard to the touch, but pliant and yielding, almost like cupping a balloon full of gelatin. With his belly drum-tight like this, he looked like he was expecting triplets, and he felt like an overfull water balloon: wobbling dangerously, about to pop. “Because I don’t know how much longer I can play incubator. I didn’t sign up for this, you know.”

In response, the mass rippled gently, and Dean gave a low, involuntary groan. He’d never imagined this kind of sensation: a living thing deep inside him, filling him completely.

Eight months in, and Dean was still growing. He wondered if that had to do with the extended incubation period, if Ditto would simply keep multiplying as long as it was inside his womb.

He teased at his belly button, which had popped weeks ago, and was now constantly straining against the fabric of his shirts. The sensation made him whimper a little; his entire belly was hypersensitive, the skin tight and flushed. Would he simply keep growing until he gave birth? Just how much could his body take?

 

* * *

 

It was the pain that woke him, a sharp cramp that shot through his belly.

Admittedly, Dean had no idea how this was going to work, but he had a feeling it would be messy. The best course of action seemed to be getting into the bathtub. He waddled into the bathroom and undressed, dropping his sleep clothes on the counter by the sink. And then, slowly and with great difficulty, he maneuvered himself into the tub. Getting around at all was a challenge with his enormous belly in the way; as it was, he had to pause more than once, hands braced against the shower wall, to ride out a contraction.

From what he’d read, some people preferred to labor in a tub of hot water; it was supposed to ease the pain somewhat. Dean didn’t know if that was true, but it was cold and uncomfortable to lie here naked, so he turned on the water. Even when the tub was full, his belly rose like an island. He felt the goo inside of him squirming, as if protesting the difference in temperature above the water.

Leaning back, Dean tried to relax and breathe through the contractions, which were already coming faster. His belly tensed with each contraction, rippling. The pains became sharper and more intense; before long, he was moaning at each one, clenching his jaw to keep from shouting.

The water was cooling when he felt a pop, followed by a rush of heat between his thighs—that must be his water breaking. Okay, he told himself. That was a good sign. The labor was progressing. With any luck, he would be done with miserable business soon. Dean felt a pressure between his thighs, like something wanted to come out, getting stronger by the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Dean braced his feet against the rim of the tub on either side of the faucet, knees spread. On the next contraction, he pushed.

Nothing happened then, nor on the next one. He pushed for what felt like hours, until the water went cold and he was shaking with effort. At one point, he tried to sit up enough to pull the plug, but he couldn’t reach around his wobbling belly. He ended up using his foot to dislodge the plug, shivering as the water drained out of the tub.

Dean was vaguely away of a slickness at the mouth of his cunt, and then of something oozing out of him, thick and gelatinous. He whined, overwhelmed by the sensation, but kept pushing. The substance continued to pour from his cunt, dripping along the backs of his thighs. There was movement now, as if the substance had a mind of its own—which, Dean supposed, it did. When he had passed what felt like most of it, the Ditto slithered the rest of the way out of him, sliding wetly over his clit.

But that wasn’t the end. His belly kept tightening with birth pains. It seemed endless, goo pouring out of Dean’s cunt with each push. Before long, the bottom of the tub was coated in the slick pink substance, which twitched and shivered whenever it touched his bare skin. There was so much. Just when he thought he had to be empty, he cried out at another contraction.

By the time the pains subsided, the sky outside the tiny bathroom window was a predawn gray. Dean was astonished to realize that he’d been laboring all night, and only now seemed to be done. He was limp with exhaustion, almost hip-deep in sentient pink goo.

Slowly, the goo began to move on its own, pulling itself in different directions, separating into individual puddles. Dean would’ve climbed out of the tub to give the Ditto more space, but his legs were too weak; he didn’t think they’d hold him up just yet. And so he watched in fascination as a dozen new Ditto took shape, one by one, blinking curiously at one another and at Dean. A few of them oozed onto his legs, as if eager to touch his skin, or onto his still-rounded belly. They were warm to the touch, and Dean huffed in amazement, almost unable to believe they had come from him.

One of the Ditto was bigger than the rest—the original. When it tried to approach, Dean pushed it away gently. “No way,” he said immediately. “You’re not getting anywhere near my pussy ever again. You think I want to do this again?”

Before now, Dean hadn’t realized it was possible for a Ditto to give a sulky look.

No longer distracted by the pain of labor, Dean noticed how full his breasts felt—heavy with milk, almost throbbing for want of attention. They’d been uncomfortable for some time now, of course, but now that he’d given birth, his body seemed to demand that he do something about it.

Glancing around at the newborn Ditto, which were still wobbling uncertainly around the bathtub, Dean wondered how long it would be until they would be able to transform into something that had a taste for milk.

**Author's Note:**

> in the future, I plan to write more goopreg (not necessarily with Ditto), because I feel like I haven't reached by ultimate gooey potential. if y'all have ideas or scenarios you'd like to see, feel free to comment/message/etc.
> 
> thanks for reading! shame me [on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com/ask), as usual.


End file.
